Egoísta e Infiel, mas eternamente apaixonada
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Em meio à preparação de seu casamento, Lily pensa em tudo o que ocorreu com ela nos últimos anos. Em como tudo parece perdido e sem sentido. IIº Lugar no Challenge de Triangulo Amoroso.


**Egoista, Infiel, mas sempre apaixonada.  
****Por Belle Lolly Sorcellerie Wnchester**

_N.A.: Observação: Música da cantora Rihanna - "Unfaithful", aconselho ouvir enquanto lê._

_História da minha vida  
Busco o que é certo  
Mas ele me evita  
Tristeza na minha alma  
Porque parece que o errado  
Ama a minha compania  
_

A janela enorme do quarto, onde tudo o que se podia ver era a chuva que caia. Parecia que o mundo iria desabar de tanta chuva. O dia perfeito para se ficar sob vários cobertores, tomando chocolate quente, e vendo um filme bem meloso. Quem me dera.

A costureira dava os últimos retoques em meu vestido de noiva. Um sonho realmente, casar com o homem que amo, na festa dos sonhos, com o vestido que sempre imaginara. Não conseguia entender o porquê de não estar feliz como também sempre imaginei. Talvez fosse essa maldita chuva. Ou talvez eu não estivesse realmente pronta para me casar. Sacudi de leve a cabeça, afastando esse pensamento. Não poderia desistir agora, não... Agora era tudo ou nada, e o nada significava pior do que aquele maldito sentimento.

Suspirei. Porquê esse maldito sentimento de errado nunca me abandonava? Eu sempre sentia que algo ia dar errado, afinal fora por esse maldito sentimento que _enrolara_ James por tantos anos. Eu sempre acreditava que ele ia fazer algo para estragar tudo, e agora eu suspeitava que quem iria acabar estragando tudo no fim das contas era eu.

_Ele é mais que um homem  
E isso é mais que amor  
A razão pelo qual o céu é azul  
As nuvens estão passando  
Porque eu me fui novamente  
E para ele eu não consigo ser verdadeira  
_

Mas ele nunca deveria suspeitar disso... Se ele soubesse que... Não, eu nem sequer poderia cogitar essa hipótese. Eu amo James, mas às vezes penso que talvez tudo não passe de uma ilusão. Fico imaginando quando vou acordar e descobrir que ainda sou a garotinha que acabou de descobrir que era bruxa. James é tudo o que eu sonhei para meu marido, mas mesmo assim ele não me completa inteiramente. E isso _doí_.

Claro que eu estou divagando de novo no momento errado. Eu e minha maldita mania de ficar pensando demais. Se por um lado James me dá tudo o que uma mulher deseja, por outro apenas outra pessoa consegue me realizar de todo. _Remus Lupin_, um de seus melhores amigos, e por uma incrivel ironia, o que mais deve confiança à James. Você deve pensar que eu sou um monstro, não? Mas tente me entender! Eu não pedi por isso, e às vezes durante anoite eu choro, pedindo que quem quer que esteja lá em cima se compadeça de mim, e ou me leve ou faça isso parar. Eu não quero continuar com isso, mas não tenho escolha, ou tenho? Tente entender...

Tudo começou há muito tempo. Pouco tempo depois que James me convenceu que me faria feliz. Uma festa como qualquer outra, bebidas e diversão. Eu estava irritada com ele, uma briga boba e fútil, como muitas das que temos, e descontei na bebida. Daquela festa não me lembro de mais nada, só que no dia seguinte acordei junto de Remus. E nós dois não sabíamos o que fazer. Foi nesse momento que eu comecei a mudar. A monitora certinha que sempre castigava os errados havia sumido. Ali só estava a mulher que não entendia como poderia ter feito uma burrada tão grande. Não ria, isso não é engraçado. E eu até hoje não consigo entender como tive coragem de procurar Remus depois. Se eu havia buscado consolo em seus braços enquant estava bebada, então talvez fosse uma mensagem de meu subconsciente de que eu deveria estar com ele. Eu queria, desejava com toda a minha força, saber como era. E por mais que ele tentasse negar, acabamos nos entregando à loucura mais uma vez. E isso se tornou um vicio. Eu não conseguia estar com James sem pensar em Remus. E não conseguia estarnos braços de Remus, sem lembrar de James.

E eu sei que no fundo, ambos sabiam disso. E por mais que eu me dissesse que terminaria com um ou com o outro, não conseguia fazê-lo. Eu precisava do carinho e dedicação de James. Eu precisava das carícias e do desejo de Remus. Me sentia como Isolda ou Guinevere. Entre a cruz e a espada sem saber o que fazer.

Encarar James era a pior parte. Ele aos poucos perdera o brilho maroto do olhar, e agora uma sombra parecia me encarar. Eu forçara seu amadurecimento, e apesar de tudo não conseguia evitar isso. Nunca conversamos sobre isso, e por mais que eu saiba que ele sempre soube que eu era infiel, não tenho certeza se sabia com quem eu o traia. E acho que _isso_ o feria. No fundo ele desconfiava que era um de seus melhores amigos, claro, mas qual deles era outra questão.

_  
E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel  
E isso o mata por dentro  
Saber que eu estou feliz com outro cara  
Eu posso ver ele morrendo_

- Eu não posso mais, Lily... – Remus uma vez me disse – Estamos magoando-o, estamos matando-o. Eu não posso traí-lo, e creio que você sente o mesmo.

Olhei-o com raiva. Ele falava de magoar James, enquanto me magoava daquela maneira. Cruel, sim, mas a verdade é que o que mais me magoava era o fato dele estar certo. Eu era o monstro que separava dois amigos.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Remus?  
- Termine com um de nós, Lils... – Revirei os olhos e desviei o olhar – Está se enganando se continua crendo que poderá sempre ficar com nós dois.

Sai do quarto criado pela sala mágica que haviamos achado, enquanto lutava para conter as lágrimas. Eu o odiava por pôr meus pensamentos em palavras. Eu não poderia ter os dois. Nunca. Invejava a coragem dele. Sabia que nós dois entendiamos que se fosse para terminar com um, seria com ele.

_Eu não quero mais fazer isso  
Eu não quero mais ser a razão do por que  
Toda vez que saio pela porta  
Eu o vejo morrer mais um pouco por dentro_

Eu lembro de como James estava mais feliz nas semanas que se seguiram. Em como ele sentia que no fundo aquilo havia acabado. E em como eu sofria toda vez que via Remus. Tentei levar uma vida normal, seguir calma... Mas senti-lo perto de mim, vê-lo e não poder tocá-lo... Tudo isso me matava. E então eu via o sorriso de James quando nos encontravamos, em como ele sorria verdadeiro para mim. Um de nós dois _teria_ que ser sacrificado. E eu começava a entender que era eu.

Algum tempo passou, nessa falsa calma. As aulas terminaram, nós nos formamos, e eu pude respirar aliviada, sabendo que seria mais dificil encontrar com Remus então. Eu sonhava com ele... Eu só pensava nele... Até que tudo _sumiu_... E eu pude me dedicar de coração à James.

Minha surpresa então foi previsivel, ao descobrir que Remus começara a trabalhar no St. Mungus, assim como eu. Ele era voluntário de uma das experiencias, justo a única daqual eu ajudava. Pensei durante muito tempo que talvez ele soubesse disso, mas começo a crer que não. Era o destino mais uma vez sendo traiçoeiro conosco. Vê-lo despertara tudo de novo em mim. Nos envolvemos novamente.

_  
Eu não quero machucá-lo mais  
Eu não quero pegar a vida dele  
Eu não quero ser...  
Uma assassina_

Comecei a chegar cada vez mais tarde em casa. James e eu morávamos juntos já. E durante muito tempo ele sequer desconfiara. Estávamos em guerra, a última coisa com que ele se preocupava era se a namorada perfeita dele tinha ou não um caso. E aos poucos fomos nos afastando. Um abismo havia se posto entre nós, e nenhum de nós dois parecia realmente se importar. Ou talvez ele apenas não quisesse mais isso, e não estivesse pronto para admiti-lo. Ou quem sabe a culpa fosse realmente minha.

Os momentos que eu passava com Remus eram os mais felizes de minha vida. EU sentia que realmente era amada. Que ele se importava comigo. Lembro de seu sorriso, quando me via chegar, o quanto nós éramos bobos apaixonados não importava, eu só queria tê-lo perto de mim nestes momentos. E ponto final.

Quando chegava em casa, sentia o clima pesado. Ele me trazia o jantar, e ia acabar de assistir o noticiario na televisão trouxa, sua maior diversão. Eu tomava um banho, lia um pouco e logo cada um virava para o lado e dormia. Todo dia era assim, e durante muito tempo me perguntei se seria minha culpa. Então dava de ombros e voltava a pensar que se ele realmente me amasse como dizia, então procuraria uma forma de me fazer amá-lo novamente.

_Eu sinto no ar  
Enquanto faço meu cabelo  
Me preparando para outro dia  
Um beijo na minha bochecha_

Até que um dia tudo mudou. Ele não havia dormido direito, eu podia ver em seus olhos.

- Que horas você volta hoje? – Ele me perguntou, enquanto também se vestia.  
- Ainda não sei... Às vezes acontece alguma complicação no hospital e então eu fico para ajudar. – Dei meu melhor sorriso. – Por quê?  
- Nada – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, enquanto saia – Apenas queria saber.

Havia algo em seu olhar naquele dia. Algo que me fez parar automaticamente de abotoar a blusa e olhar estática para o nada. Algo ia acontecer, eu sabia. Mas tinha medo demais de perguntar a mim mesma o que eu achava que seria.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo e me concentrar no que realmente importava. Prendi os cabelos, e de repente não tive vontade de fazer mais nada. Apenas ficar ali parada, esquecendo de tudo. Sentei de volta na cama e chorei como há muito não chorava.

Minha vida era uma bagunça, deu para perceber, não? Tudo o que eu queria era ser querida, amada... Por que é tudo tão injusto? É errado eu desejar o que está á meu alcance? Ou o que é errado é eu não saber o que eu realmente quero? Era hora de escolher... Ou eu ficava e tentava acertar tudo com James, ou iria deixá-lo... Mas ambas as opções me pareciam tão dolorosas... Eu só queria poder deixar tudo de lado. Eu queria morrer.

_  
Está aqui relutantemente  
Se eu vou estar atrasada  
Eu falo que não vai ser longo  
Só me divertindo com as garotas_

Eu nem vi quando adormeci. Apenas acordei quando meu telefone começou a tocar como um louco. A vontade de jogá-lo janela abaixo era enorme, até eu conseguir enxergar quem era. _Remus_. E eu ainda não havia conseguido me decidir. Era tudo tão terrível.

- Onde você está, Lils? Me disseram que não veio trabalhar, e nem deu satisfações. Essa não é você... O que aconteceu?  
- Nada, Remus... É só que... – Suspirei... Não podia contar-lhe tudo o que eu andara pensando.  
- Tem algo a ver com James? – Não consegui responder – Tem algo a ver conosco?  
- Remus...  
- Lily, você sabe que eu nunca faria algo para magoa-la... Me diga o que está preocupando-a... Ele...  
- Remus... Eu só estou cansada... De tudo... Preciso de um tempo para mim... Acho que vou sair um pouco com as garotas e depois a gente se fala.

Ele concordou, sem saber direito o que dizer... Creio que nós dois entendiamos que o fim estava chegando.

_  
Um mentiroso não tinha que contar  
Porque nós ambos sabemos  
Onde estou para ir  
E nós sabemos muito bem_

Um banho de banheira acaba com todos os males, costumam dizer. Para mim era apenas sinal de me sentir pequena diante da eternidade que era a desgraça que estava me ocorrendo. Agora começo a entender porquê tantas pessoas cortam os pulsos na banheira. Talvez essa fosse a solução, enfim... Mas o que aconteceria quando eu morresse? Provavelmente ambos sofreriam, mas não creio que nunca viessem a se curar... Talvez fosse _realmente_ essa a solução.

Tudo o que eu queria era compreensão e carinho... Minha mãe costumava dizer que quem muito quer nada fica... Por quê é tudo tão injusto?

Sai da banheira e me vesti lentamente. Olhei no espelho que tinhamos atrás da porta. Quem era aquela que aparecia ali? A verdadeira Lily Evans nunca trairia alguém. O amor é eterno, não? Fechando os olhos, fiz algo que não fazia há muito tempo: Rezei. Por mim, por James, por Remus, por aquela loucura que estava me ocorrendo, pela solução para tudo. E cada vez eu tinha mais certeza que o que eu tinha que fazer era desistir de um dos dois. E infelizmente, eu não me via a vida toda ao lado de Remus.

_E eu sei que ele sabe que eu sou infiel  
E mata ele por dentro  
Saber que eu estou feliz com outro cara  
Eu posso ver ele morrendo  
_

Coloquei meu melhor vestido. Fiz um jantar como nunca fizera antes. Enchi nosso quarto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, assim como ele fizera no dia em que me convidara para ir morar com ele. Passei o melhor perfume que eu tinha e esperei. Eu o imaginava entrando pela porta, vendo tudo aquilo, e sabendo que enfim tudo estava terminado. Ele saberia mesmo sem eu falar nada. Nós éramos assim.

18:00

18:50

19:30

20:52

21:15

22:00

23:00

Acordei, com o barulho da porta abrindo, e a luz do lado de fora iluminando a sala. As velas há muito haviam apagado, a comida esfriado... Eu estava despenteada, cansada e infinitamente _magoada._

Ele olhou de um lado para outro da sala, e em seguida para mim. E então ele entendeu. E pela sua blusa amassada, e a marca de batom em seu pescoço, eu também.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez isso – Eu disse, sem saber mais o que dizer.  
- Por quê? – Ele me olhou, também magoado, assim como eu. – Porquê só você pode se divertir?  
- James, você não é assim... Não mais.  
- E eu acreditei que você também não fosse.

Ele foi para nosso quarto, batendo a porta. Senti o coração apertar, e as lágrimas faziam meus olhos arderem. Fui até o quarto e abri a porta com força. Ele estava sentado na cama, a cabeça nas mãos, A blusa aberta... Não pude deixar de me lembrar de um tempo em que o achava perfeito. Ele _ainda_ era perfeito.

- Por que fez isso? – Eu disse, cruzando os braços.  
- Olhe em meus olhos, e me diga que você nunca me traiu, Lils... Apenas me diga isso.  
- Você quer que eu dê explicações depois que você chega nesse estado em casa?

Ele me encarou... Eu sabia que ele estava profundamente magoado. Só não conseguia saber se ele sabia ou não com quem eu estava.

- Eu apenas preciso ouvir você falar que nunca fez isso... – Ele me olhou, perdido.  
- Quer saber... Eu vou embora... E só volto quando você estiver com a cabeça no lugar.

Fui para a sala, ouvindo seus gritos me pedindo para esperar. Peguei minha bolsa e aparatei o mais rápido possível para a casa da primeira que me veio na cabeça. Eu precisava desabafar.

_Eu não quero mais fazer isso  
Eu não quero mais ser a rasão do porque  
Toda vez que eu saio pela porta  
Eu vejo ele morrer mais um pouco por dentro_

Marlene demorou mais tempo do que eu imaginara para abrir a porta. Quando viu meu estado, nem perguntou nada, apenas me mandou entrar e sentar no sofá. Sirius estava com ela, e suspeito que seja por isso que ela demorou tanto. Eles tinham uma espécie de meio relacionamento, e eu a invejava por isso. Ela podia sair com outras pessoas se quisesse... Eu não podia, não é mesmo?  
Ele foi embora mais rápido do que eu imaginara também. Provavelmente atrás de James. E ela me trouxe um chá quente. Eu não aguentava mais guardar tudo para mim. Disse-lhe tudo, contei desde a fatidica festa, até que minha decisão da manhã. Marlene era a melhor para ouvir tudo e dar bons conselhos. E eu conhecia muito bem aquela cara de 'você deveria ter pensado nisso antes' que ela estava fazendo agora.

- Eu ia terminar tudo, Lene... Mesmo estando feliz com o Remus, eu ia terminar com ele para poder ser só de James! E então ele me apronta uma dessas! Você precisava ver como ele chegou em casa!  
- Eu entendo, Lils... Mas você deve pensar em como _ele_ se sentia, quando você chegava mais tarde, ou qualquer coisa do genero. Para ele ter dito o que disse, ou ele já _sabia_ que você tinha um caso, ou ele suspeitava.  
- Acho que ele só suspeita... Ou melhor, assim espero... Eu não posso continuar assim, Lene... Se ele não confia em mim... – Eu mesma ri – Agora eu quero confiança...  
- O Que você precisa é de dormir um pouco. Venha, vamos deitar...

_Eu não quero machucá-lo mais  
Eu não quero pegar a vida dele  
Eu não quero ser...  
Uma assassina_

Quando voltei para o apartamento no dia seguinte, já sabia que acabaria encontrando-o lá. Acho que chega um momento em cada relação, em que temos que decidir o que fazer... Ou ignoramos tudo o que já aconteceu e nos entregamos a um promissor futuro, ou acabamos com tudo ali. Nós estávamos nesse momento. Pensei em começar falando... Talvez realmente fosse minha culpa ter estragado tudo. E só agora eu conseguia ver como doía em mim mesma saber que podia ser o fim. Eu vi que ele também estava sem saber como começar. Parecia que havia entre nós um espaço terrível, uma mútua culpa. Até que ele desistiu de tudo. E veio até a mim, e me beijou como há muito não fazia.

Nos amamos como há muito não faziamos. Fora tudo muito perfeito, e durante todo aquele dia, fomos só um do outro. Sem abrir a boca, sabíamos que o passado estava enterrado. Era hora de continuar com a vida e esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido.

O pedido de casamento veio alguns dias depois, e eu não hesitei ao aceitar. Estava tudo certo, não? Eu havia pedido transferencia para outra àrea do hospital, e evitada a todo custo esbarrar com Remus. Logo eu estava novamente feliz.

_Nosso amor, sua confiança  
Posso muito bem pegar uma arma e apontar na sua cabeça  
dar cabo nisso  
Eu não quero fazer isso  
Mais  
_

E agora, enquanto eu me olhava no espelho, já preparada para entrar no altar, tudo me parecia sombrio e distante. Eu em breve seria a senhora James Potter, e não entendia como _ela_ não podia ser _eu_. Era como se o casamento fosse arrancar um pedaço de mim.

A chuva ainda não tinha parado, e eu sentia pela primeira vez que ela refletia o meu estado de humor. Eu não queria sair e ter que encarar todo mundo. Estava cansada de ser essa garota perfeita que todos querem ser. Eu não sou perfeita, _e nunca vou ser_.

Como se para fechar com chave de ouro, alguém batia na porta, com uma delicadeza incrivel. Provavelmente era uma das damas avisando que era hora de entrar no altar.

Voltei a ajeitar algumas mechas teimosas do cabelo, enquanto pedia para quem quer que fosse, entrar. Não era nenhuma dama ou pajem. Era Remus. Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar. Naquele momento ele não era mais meu amante, ele era o melhor amigo de meu noivo. Eu _tinha_ que ignorar o fato de minhas pernas tremerem tanto que eu não me agüentava em pé.

- Lils... – Ele começou, constrangido.  
- Remus... Você não deveria estar aqui. Eu logo vou estar entrando no altar.  
- Eu sei. – Ele disse – Por isso eu vim agora falar com você... Eu sei que essa é a melhor solução para nós dois. Mas eu _precisava _me despedir de você...  
- Os momentos que nós tivemos foram maravilhosos, Remus, mas não podia ficar vivendo daquela forma. Eu _amo_ James...  
- E apenas me deseja, é isso? – Eu via toda a dor que ele sentia em seus olhos. Eu não ia agüentar isso.  
- O que aconteceu entre nós foi lindo e _perfeito_. Mas _acabou_.

Ele veio até a mim, com um passo hesitante. E tudo o que eu pedia era que ele parasse. Alguém lá em cima realmente não gosta de mim. Ele tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso e me entregou.

- É para você. Uma lembrança de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós.

Olhei confusa para ele e abri. Era uma fivela de borboleta em jade. _Linda_.

- Você é como uma borboleta, Lils... Está abandonando hoje o casulo. Um dia será tão perfeita que todos irão se lembrar de você. Eu sei que vocês irão ser muito felizes, e que serão sempre lembrados.

Era isso que eu amava em Remus. Ele _sabia _como me alegrar. Me joguei em seus braços, sem me importar com mais nada. Aquele ali não era mais o cara com quem eu traia meu futuro marido. Aquele ali era o _meu_ melhor amigo. O que estaria sempre ali para mim. Mesmo assim ele continuava a ser tentador para mim. Encostei meus lábios nos seus, enquanto ele ficava confuso com minha reação. Durou só um milésimo de segundo nosso toque, ao meu ponto de vista. Quando me afastei dele sorrindo, parecia que todos os meus problemas haviam acabado. Ele havia me dado a coragem para continuar. Enquanto ele me olhava confuso e para atrás de mim. Me virei, já sabendo o que encontraria.  
James me observava, com uma mistura de raiva, magoa e confusão.

- James, não é isso o que você está pensando. – Eu disse, tentando sorrir. Uma péssima escolha de palavras.  
- É, eu posso ver. – Ele olhava de mim para Remus, continuamente. Provavelmente não sabia o que fazer. – Eu achei que tivéssemos deixado tudo para trás... Talvez eu tenha entendido tudo errado, não?  
- James – Remus olhou para ele, sério. – Você sabe que está sendo injusto. Você quer saber o que estava acontecendo? Ela não estava bem, eu só vim vê-la, e tinha acabado de convencê-la de que vocês se mereciam e seriam felizes para sempre, mas _eu_ começo a crer que talvez não seja assim, não é mesmo?

James e Remus me olharam, esperando alguma reação minha. Eu já estava confusa o suficiente para ter que lidar com _isso_ também.

- Eu te amo, James. – Eu disse, cruzando os braços, tentando me aninhar neles – Mas se você nunca vai confiar em mim, então talvez não devessemos faezr isso.

Eu vi que ele sorriu. Talvez fosse só isso que ele quisesse ouvir no fundo.

- Desculpe, Lily.. É só que... – Ele olhou para Remus, e por um momento eu entendi. _Ele sabia_. De alguma forma ele sabia. – Vamos nos casar, Lily... Porque estar com você para sempre é o que eu quero. Mas eu não o quero na cerimonia.

Remus e eu olhamos confusos para ele. Mas ele só deu as costas e seguiu.

- É melhor assim, Lily. Eu mesmo não iria agüentar.  
- Remus, eu...  
- Eu sei, Lily...

Sorri para ele, enquanto pegava meu buquet de lirios. Tirei o mais branco deles, e entreguei a ele. Ambos sorrimos. Era o fim.

_Eu não quero mais fazer isso  
Eu não quero mais ser a razão do por que  
Toda vez que eu saio pela porta  
Eu vejo ele morrer mais um pouco por dentro_

No fim, eu acabei sendo realmente feliz com James. Talvez estivessemos fadados a enfrentar tudo aquilo. Remus fora tão importante em minha vida, que às vezes chega a doer a falta que ele faz.

Por mais de uma vez eu cheguei a pensar em como seria se eu tivesse no fim escolhido ir com Remus, dando as costas a todo o resto. Mas sei que não seria a mesma coisa. Meu destino é James. Remus fora apenas a estrela cadente que passou iluminando tudo. E pelo qual eu serei eternamente grata.

_  
Eu não quero machucá-lo mais  
Eu não quero pegar a vida dele  
Eu não quero ser...  
Uma assassina_

_FIM._

**N.A.:** Ahhh... Essa fic é tão fofucha! Eu realmente a adoro... Acho que foram uma ou duas semanas me dedicando a ela, e creio que valeu a pena, não? Bem, vejamos... Prêmios que ela ganhou: "Melhor Triangulo Amoroso" - Challenge de Songfic Romântica, "Melhor Triangulo Amoroso" - Challenge de Triangulo Amoroso, "IIº Lugar" - Challenge de Triangulo Amoroso.

Bem, vejamos... Eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic à todas as pessoas lindosas que sempre comentam em minhas fics, e se preparem! Pois o Guia logo logo estará voltando!

Agora é aquele momento adorável em que você clica naquele bonito botão roxo ali embaixo, certo?  
Beijos!


End file.
